<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The way I have to ask you (is this love) by FelinaTheDevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921651">The way I have to ask you (is this love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelinaTheDevil/pseuds/FelinaTheDevil'>FelinaTheDevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Love Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Lovers, I haven't written porn in ages and it shows, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, There will be proper character development this time around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelinaTheDevil/pseuds/FelinaTheDevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Title from the song Is This Love by Governors</i><br/>A night of passion permanently changes not just them, but the universe itself. Torn between his family and the Force trying to get him together with the Grand Inquisitor <i>of all things</i>, will Ezra be able to find balance between them?<br/><b>Ezra is 17 in the first chap</b><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger/Grand Inquisitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Love Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/350951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to physically walk out of my room and drink a Vodka Cruiser to read through Dark Love; it took three more to rewrite it. I have never wanted to bleach my brain <b>so badly</b>.  By the Gods, I promise this will be far better than my younger cringe-worthy self's.<br/>Don't even get me started on my idiotic use of using <i>their</i> instead of <i>there</i> on Dark Love *internal screeching*</p><p> </p><p>  <b>WARNING: Sex scene at the end of the chapter, and can be skipped.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ezra followed the crew through the mine. Suddenly, a rumble was heard. Rocks came crashing down in front of him, seperating him from the crew. Sithspit!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He fell back, coughing and covering his eyes with an arm from the dust.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Drawing his arm back, his blood turned to ice upon seeing the Inquisitor. He glanced at where the rocks had fallen, but they weren't there. He was somewhere else - and alone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He slowly got to his feet, only to be sent stumbling from a blinding light.</em>
</p>
<p><em>This time, his back was against a rocky wall, sharp stones digging painfully into him. Gloved hands held his own against either side of him. Sharp teeth were running down his neck, and he moaned. </em>Wait... No, this isn't right! Why do I feel so cold?</p>
<p>
  <em>Ezra's eyes snapped open to meet darkened gold ones. The Inquisitor was smirking at him, and Ezra was helpless.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"So vunerable," the Inquisitor murmured against his neck. Ezra shivered, his breath hitching. The shiver was not in revulsion, but... delight? Something curled in the pit of his stomach, coiling and hot and warming his body. </em>This isn't right.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ezra squirmed, hissing, "let me go!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, I would, but I know that isn't what you want." The Inquisitor sounded amused, bringing his face up, lips almost touching.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ezra narrowed his eyes, resisting the urge to lean forward. "Trust me, this isn't something I want."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Inquisitor chuckled and before Ezra knew what was happening, soft lips were pressed to his. Overwhelmed from the desire spreading through his body, Ezra responded, opening his mouth and moaning.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Another moan escaped him as sharp teeth gently nibbled at the bottom of his lip. Instinctively, Ezra grinded his hips against the Inquisitor, both groaning. Ezra's head fell back, the pain from making contact with the wall barely registering.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, the Inquisitor stilled and drew back, smirking. "Still sure this isn't what you want, darling?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ezra shivered at the endearment, the only answer being a loud groan as a slim hand ghosted over his crotch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'll take that as a no," the Inquisitor murmured, and Ezra gasped as the hand pressed firmly against him. Rocking back, Ezra keened, withering underneath the Inquisitor. He could feel his climax building, muscles tense and body begging for release-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His body ached pleasantly. It took a moment to realise he was sitting down, leaning against the wall. No Inquisitor in sight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Footfalls reached him. Three, maybe four people? The crew. When they reached him, the Inquisitor suddenly appeared. Kanan's back arched, a familiar red lightsabre poking through his torso.</em>
</p>
<p>Ezra woke with a start, panting. His heart pounded against his ribcage, as if trying to escape. He sat up, realising hands were holding him. Stiffened. Looked around. Kanan kneeled in front of him, concern etched on his face. <em>I'm on the Ghost. I'm safe.</em></p>
<p>"Ezra, calm down," Kanan's voice soothed, and Ezra visibly relaxed. "Vision?"</p>
<p>Ezra nodded, struggling to swallow past the lump in his throat. <em>Kriff, I'm thirsty.</em> "We were in a mine. I got seperated from you guys and..." he trailed off, unsure. This wasn't the first time he had had dreams of the Inquisitor in that way, and he dared not tell Kanan. They'd leave him on Lothal, disgusted, and he'd never see his family again. "Some bucket heads attacked us. We won."</p>
<p>Heat coiled in his gut, the sudden anger causing him to wave Kanan off and stand up. "I... I'm gonna go take a nap." He hurried towards his room, not bothering to listen for a reply. He climbed into his bed, sitting cross-legged and thinking over the vision.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kriffing hell, this is the fifth vision of the Inquisitor this week, and it's only Thursday. What is the Force trying to tell me? It's not like I...</em>
</p>
<p>For a moment, he forgot how to breathe. <em>I can't have feelings for him! He's a Sith. Yet... We're staying on Lothal for another three days. I need to get off this ship and think.</em></p>
<p>~0o.o0~</p>
<p>Ezra roamed around Capital City, looking for one particular place. His body moved automatically, mind somewhere else. Finally, he arrived at the house.</p>
<p>Pieces of wood covered the windows, the once white walls covered in dirt and graffiti. A few crates and vase type things (he couldn't remember for the life of him what they were, and he honestly didn't care) littered around the abandoned house.</p>
<p>Standing at the door, he used his card to open it. Stepping in, he glanced around. The place was all but bare, save the cloth-covered furniture. He walked towards the couch, sitting heavily and leaning forward so his arms rested on his legs, staring at the ground. He sneezed, grumbling in annoyance at the amount of dust.</p>
<p>He could stop Kanan from dying. He still planned to go; something in him desired to go there. To find... He abruptly cut that line of thought off. <em>Get back on track.</em></p>
<p>He needed to keep the Inquisitor away from them; lead him away, and hopefully get away from the Pau'an himself. Or simply distract him... <em>Do I have feelings for him? Or is it just hormones?</em></p>
<p>The only way to answer those questions would be when he next meets the Inquisitor.</p>
<p><em>Or you could meet him now</em>, a voice murmured, oddly familiar.</p>
<p>Ezra hummed. If he met the Inquisitor before-hand, he wouldn't need to go through all that drama. Maybe try to call out to him through the Force, if it works. <em>This is a very, very bad idea. I'll end up dead... Or...</em></p>
<p>Flushing, Ezra shook his head and breathed deeply, closing his eyes. He cleared his mind, slowly relaxing his body. Suddenly, that voice - the <em>Force</em> - was back, urging him to call out for who he wanted. Overwhelmed, Ezra did.</p>
<p>
  <em>Inquisitor?</em>
</p>
<p>The Force settled down, Ezra following suite. He knew the Inquisitor had heard him; and he would be here soon. All that was left to do was wait.</p>
<p>~0o.o0~</p>
<p>Ezra now paced around the living room, body taut with nerves and hands shaking. One part of him was full of regret, while the other trusted that the Force knew what it was doing.</p>
<p><i>Why is the Force encouraging me to meet a Sith, of all things?</i> Ezra wondered, only to be distracted by a hover bike. <i>The Inquisitor. Oh Sithspit, this was a bad idea. Force, what kind of game are you playing?</i></p>
<p>
  <em>You're panicking, Ezra, calm down. You'll be fine. It's not like he'll skewer you with his lightsaber.</em>
</p>
<p>Ezra snorted, the fear ebbing. Walking to the door, he opened the door with a neutral expression. Which faded into one of unsureness upon meeting the Inquisitor's fierce gaze.</p>
<p>"Why did you call for me?" The Inquisitor asked, gold eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>Ezra swallowed, words suddenly gone. <em>No, they're not, it's just nerves. You can do this.</em> Mentally shaking himself, Ezra said, "I... I wanted to make a deal." <i>Oh yes, stutter like a fool, why don't you?</i></p>
<p>"A deal?" The Inquisitor chuckled. The smirk on the Inquisitor's face told him the shiver didn't go unnoticed. "Well, let's hear it."</p>
<p>"Well, we might as well sit down. Unless you don't want to..." Ezra trailed off, flushing. He turned around and decided to sit at the end of the couch. The Inquisitor followed, standing at the other end. Taking a deep breath, he began. "I had a vision about a cave where you killed Kanan, and I can't - I won't - allow that to happen. Here's my deal; you don't kill him or the others, and in return I will do anything you want, except go to the Dark Side or kill anyone."</p>
<p>The Inquisitor tilted his head, eyes travelling across his form. Ezra swallowed, wondering how red his face looked. Slowly, the Inquisitor smirked, purring, "<em>anything</em>, hm?"</p>
<p>Ezra was torn, unsure if his assumption was right. "Yes..."</p>
<p>The Inquisitor began walking towards him, and Ezra swallowed nervously. Hesitantly, he looked up at golden eyes darkened with... <em>Oh, I am doomed.</em></p>
<p>Standing on the couch so he was closer to height, Ezra grabbed the front of the Inquisitor's shirt and slammed his lips against the other's. Sharp teeth nipped the bottom of his lip, the pain and pleasure leaving Ezra breathless. Lightheaded, he drew back, eyes fluttering open to see the Inquisitor's smirk. Scowling, he muttered, "<em>this</em> is only a one time thing."</p>
<p>The Inquisitor leaned forward, nipping his neck. "And exactly what is <em>this</em>?"</p>
<p>Ezra hissed, baring his neck. "I'm sure you already know."</p>
<p>Without warning, the Inquisitor twisted, Ezra finding himself straddling leather-clad thighs. Ezra rolled his hips, smirking triumphantly when the Inquisitor drew back, groaning. The smirk turned into a gasp as a gloved hand made it's way to the hem of his shirt, gently tracing his skin.</p>
<p>"Inquisitor..." he moaned.</p>
<p>Teeth lightly traced up his neck, stopping to nip at his ear and earning another, louder moan. "I like it when you say my name," the Inquisitor murmured, "and I'll have you <em>screaming</em> it when I'm done with you."</p>
<p>The Force hummed around him, a sudden warmth spreading through his core. Gloved fingers dug into his hips. Whining, Ezra started unzipping the Inquisitor's pants and taking out his cock. It was pale, long and smooth with a pointed tip. A small bulb was at the base.</p>
<p>Ezra swallowed. "Can I-" He stopped, looking away with an embarrassed flush.</p>
<p>Another wave of energy pulsed through him, barely catching the Inquisitor's question. "Do you want to suck my cock?" A shy nod. "On your knees, then, padawan."</p>
<p>Sliding down to the ground, Ezra did as he was told. He reached out, only to stop and look to the Inquisitor. The Pau'an smirked down at him, widening his legs and asking, "Well?"</p>
<p>Wrapping his fingers around the base, Ezra sucked the length into his mouth smoothly, drawing back with a twist of his tongue, and then down again. Having been a while, he took his time, taking in a little with each stroke. Glancing up, his eyes fluttered at the sight of the Inquisitor's neck reclined against the couch, pale skin bright against grey material.</p>
<p>Something solid pushed against his hole, gently stretching him, before drawing back and doing it again. <em>Is he using the Force to...?</em> The next thrust left him whining, sucking harder. He reached down to his own neglected cock, palming it through his too-tight pants.</p>
<p>Another pulse, and Ezra moaned as the Inquisitor came down his throat. It didn't have much of a taste; a hint of saltiness, and seemed to stick to his throat and tongue. Drawing back, he looked into the Inquisitor's hooded eyes and swallowed.</p>
<p>The Inquisitor hummed. "Strip."</p>
<p>As he did, the Inquisitor started to do the same. Ezra paused, taking in the well toned body; thin grooves ran down his skin, accenting his muscles. <em>He could easily hold me down and-</em></p>
<p>He flushed, mentally shaking himself and finished undressing. Goosebumps rose across his skin, the cool air like ice against his feverish skin. He stayed on his knees, looking up to see the Inquisitor was hard again.</p>
<p>"On my lap," the Inquisitor instructed, smirking. "You will ride me. If you perform well enough, I might just avoid that cave altogether."</p>
<p>Ezra did as he was told.</p>
<p>"So obedient," the Inquisitor purred, nails dragging down the younger's sides. "Good boy."</p>
<p>He shivered. Grabbing the base of the Inquisitor's cock, Ezra lifted himself above it, both groaning as it stretched his rim. A deep breath, and Ezra promptly slamed his hips down. The sudden burn, the <em>fullness</em>, had him crying out. He leaned forward, resting his head in the crook of the Inquisitor's neck. Breathing deeply, the smell of leather and something like ash but not quite reached his nose. The Inquisitor's hands grabbed his hips, fingers digging almost painfully into him.</p>
<p>Ezra used his knees to lift himself, whining as he bounced back down, hole stretching wide around the thick shaft. He rolled his hips, kissing and sucking the skin between shoulder and neck. The burn was still there, slowly fading to pleasure.</p>
<p>A cry tore through his throat as fingers stroked him, sending him over the edge within three strokes. As he started to come down from his high, his body went into sensory overload again as he felt the Inquisitor cum deep inside him. Arms wrapped around him, Ezra gladly leaning into the pale chest.</p>
<p>"... <em>wow</em>," Ezra murmured, body shaking slightly from the aftershocks. "Should have made a deal with you earlier."</p>
<p>The Inquisitor hummed, voice far too quiet for Ezra to hear his words. Ezra moved his head closer. "What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They dressed in comfortable silence, only to be broken by Ezra's comm. Link.</p>
<p>"<em>Spectre 5, w</em><em>here are you?</em>" Kanan's voice asked.</p>
<p>Ezra stilled, looking to the Inquisitor who simply raised an eyebrow... or, well, where his eyebrow would be. Turning on his comm. Link, Ezra replied, "Just about to head back to the <em>Ghost</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>You've been gone for almost half a day.</em>" The worry was clear as day.</p>
<p>"Sorry. I... uh... got caught up being chased by bucket heads." Ezra winced. The Inquisitor smirked at him, and he glared in return.</p>
<p>"<em>What did you do?</em>"</p>
<p><em>Oh, you know, just had a lightsaber fight with the Inquisitor. Lightsaber meaning... No, thoughts out of the gutter. Focus.</em> "They were picking on some kids, so I picked on them."</p>
<p>A suffering sigh. "<em>Well, you better get back. We've got a new mission</em>."</p>
<p>"Understood." With that, Ezra cut off the connection and muttered to himself, "'so I picked on them'? Kriff, I'm surprised he believed that."</p>
<p>"It does sound like something you would do," the Inquisitor drawled. "You best get going."</p>
<p>Nodding, Ezra walked past the Inquisitor only to be grabbed by the waist and kissed. Gasping, Ezra responded. <em>Huh, I didn't think he'd be a gentle kisser</em>. Warmth spread through him, heart fluttering. Unfortunately, he had to draw back. "So, about the cave?"</p>
<p>A gloved hand traced his cheek, the next kiss placed in the middle of his forehead. "I will try my best to avoid it, <em>caro</em>."</p>
<p>"And if you can't?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure you can find a way to <em>distract </em>me from them."</p>
<p>The wicked smirk had Ezra flushing. Scowling, he stood on tip-toe and gently bumped their foreheads together. "Sleemo... What does caro mean?"</p>
<p>"A question for another time," the Inquisitor answered, kissing him on the temple this time. "Now, you best go before your rebel friends get suspicious."</p>
<p>Ezra stepped back, the sudden absence of warmth wanting him to go right back into the Inquisitor's arms. "I'll... see you around, then." With that, he turned on his heel and left.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~0o.o0~</p>
</div><p>
  <em>"Can I have a lightsaber?" A young voice asked, pale blue eyes pleading. She looked so familiar, yet he couldn't quite place his finger on it...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"When you're older," Ezra replied, gently ruffling her hair. "Now, off you go."</em>
</p>
<p><em>The young girl ran off, prodding Chopper who started to chase her. Ezra smiled at the scene, only to frown a moment later.</em> Where is the ground? There's only stars and... bridges.</p>
<p>
  <em>Chopper and the girl disappeared. Alarmed, Ezra started to walk across the bridge...</em>
</p>
<p>... and woke to sunlight gently caressing his face. Grumbling, he blinked into reluctant wakefulness. He noticed the weight of a strong, pale arm curled around his waist. Faintly, he remembered the mining mission from yesterday... and the events later that night.</p>
<p>Carefully, he turned around. The Inquisitor's eyes were still closed, face relaxed. <em>He looks so peaceful...</em> He couldn't help but wonder who he had been, before becoming a Sith. What had made him fall. Ezra started placing feather-light kisses on his jaw, slowly making his way down his neck.</p>
<p>"Good morning, caro," the Inquisitor's voice murmured, thick with sleep.</p>
<p>Ezra hummed in response, moving his head back up to kiss him. "Good morning."</p>
<p>"There's a basket of fruit on the table, if you are interested."</p>
<p>Sitting up, Ezra made a beeline for the table on the other side of the room. "Oh, I am definitely interested." He grabbed the basket, making his way back to the bed.</p>
<p>The Inquisitor chuckled, sitting up and slowly stretching his arms above his head. Ezra eyed the toned muscles, noting with a smug grin a large hickey just above the collarbone. Curling up against him, Ezra dug into the fruit, humming. Fingers traced across his ribs, gently caressing the scar there.</p>
<p>The Inquisitor's voice broke the silence with a whisper. "What happened?"</p>
<p>Ezra swallowed, the fruit in his mouth suddenly tasteless. "I tried to dive to the side to avoid getting killed, and got this. Better than death, I suppose."</p>
<p>Another caress, this time on his arm. "And these?"</p>
<p>"Held down by some guy who decided to prove how worthless a street rat was."</p>
<p>The hand stilled. "What is his name?"</p>
<p>Ezra frowned, looking up to see the Inquisitor's eyes alight with anger. "Does it matter? He's dead."</p>
<p>"A shame," the Inquisitor murmured. "I would have liked to kill him myself."</p>
<p>Stretching, he brushed his lips against the Inquisitor's. "That I would have loved to see. Right now though, I'm going to use the fresher."</p>
<p>With that, Ezra drew back and padded towards said fresher. The small apartment secretly owned by the Inquisitor was far better than his house; for one, a shower big enough for two people. He was almost positive the tiles on the wall had been imprinted onto his back.</p>
<p>He came out to a made bed with a data-pad on it, a missing basket of fruit, and no Inquisitor. Grumbling, Ezra read the message - <em>Briefing. Do try to behave today</em>. He snorted, putting the pad back down. "As if I ever do."</p>
<p>He sat down, unwanted thoughts and questions now able to prod at him. <em>A 'one time thing', was it? I've had one night stands before but this... Kriff. Falling for the villain is something that happens in cheesy holovids, and it seems I'm stuck in one. Wonder how long it will take for shit to hit the fan. What am I going to tell them? 'Oh, yeah, this is my...'</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Boyfriend? Lover? Partner? What was meant to be a one night stand, but turned into something more?</em>
</p>
<p>He paused, narrowing his eyes. <em>And that dream... or vision? The girl had to be no older than two, maybe three. And where were we? Kriff, this is weird. The Force better have a good reason for doing all of this.</em></p>
<p>Not wanting to think on it further, Ezra made his way to the kitchen. A burst of excitement bubbled up upon seeing the refilled fruit basket. <em>Well, at least the fruit is a good outcome.</em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~0o.o0~</p>
</div><p>Done with the briefing, Ezra made his way to his and Zeb's room. Once on his bed, he sighed.</p>
<p><em>Why do I keep going back to the Inquisitor? And why is the Force being so insistent? He's a Sith, and when Kanan finds out... </em>He frowned. <em>He won't want me anymore. I feel like I just... Disappointed my own father.</em></p>
<p>Unshed tears stung at the corner of his eyes, the sudden bubbling of emotions leaving him winded. He closed his eyes, and took a deep, shuddering breath. The emotions felt heavy on his lungs, seeming to make it hard to breathe; hard to move. His body ached, stomach churning unpleasantly. <em>I can't keep this from Kanan forever... But I don't have to tell him right now. I just need to act like I didn't go and sleep with the enemy. Twice. What was I thinking? What was the </em>Force<em> thinking?</em></p>
<p>The door opening wrenched him from his thoughts, spotting Sabine in the doorway. "Hey, I need your help." She paused, frowning. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Ezra nodded, jumping down from his bed. "Yeah." He paused, wondering if he should- "What does caro mean?" <em>Well, too late now.</em></p>
<p>Sabine stared at him. Her impression of a fish would have made him laugh under different circumstances, but right now it made him nervous. "Um, Sabine?"</p>
<p>"... Who called you that?" Sabine asked, voice oddly high.</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter. What does it mean?"</p>
<p>"It... It means <em>dear</em>. It's an endearment usually said between two people who are very close." Sabine shifted, a sudden mischievous smirk settling on her face. "So, who said it?"</p>
<p>Ezra flushed. "He... No one said it to me."</p>
<p>Her smirk widened. "He? Hm, well, I'll get it out of you sooner or later. Right now, I need you to help me with some lifting. Zeb's already started." With that, she left.</p>
<p>Ezra followed, mind trying to wrap around why the Inquisitor would call him <em>that</em>.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~0o.o0~</p>
</div><p>"So, whose the lucky guy?"</p>
<p>Ezra stiffened, suddenly wishing that he had the ability to disappear. Falling into the abyss sounded far better than having <em>this</em> discussion with Kanan. He was prepared, of course, but hoped the discussion could be dropped. "No one."</p>
<p>Kanan snorted, sitting next to him on the ramp. "Yeah, because <em>no one</em> makes you stare dreamily into the wall."</p>
<p>"I do not-!"</p>
<p>"You do. Who is he?"</p>
<p>"I..." Ezra swallowed. "I can't tell you his name."</p>
<p>"Would he be willing to join us?"</p>
<p>He snorted. "No, he's... Well, he's part of the Empire. He's on our side!" He hastened to assure, pausing. "Well, <em>my</em> side, really. The mine; he helped with that."</p>
<p>"So that's why there wasn't a lot of stormtroopers," Kanan muttered. "How did you two meet?"</p>
<p>"When I was undercover at the Imperial Academy. We lost contact afterwards. But the Force... It kept telling me to go to him, so I did and we..." he flushed. "He said he could help with the mine. Why is the Force telling me to go after an <em>Imperial agent</em>? He's the enemy- he <em>hates </em>the rebels, and he isn't <em>that</em> fond of me! Yet..."</p>
<p>"The Force works in mysterious ways, and I know it's telling me that whatever this is... It's big. Maybe he will join us." Kanan stood, clapping him on the shoulder. "I'd like to meet him."</p>
<p>Ezra simply nodded, watching as Kanan headed back into the ship with a sinking feeling settling in his gut. With the rest of his afternoon free, he decided to head towards the city. Maybe snatching some supplies from the stormtroopers would cheer him up.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>... Yeah, that idea went right out the window as he was pressed into a wall.</p>
<p>"Someone could see us!" Ezra hissed, clutching the Inquisitor's sides.</p>
<p>"Then you best speak quietly," the Inquisitor murmured, teeth nipping his neck. Instead of his usual uniform, he had switched to common clothes with a black cowl hiding his features.</p>
<p>"I thought we agreed this was a one time thing," he joked.</p>
<p>The Inquisitor stilled, voice oddly rough. "Then by all means, leave."</p>
<p>Ezra paused, looking to the Inquisitor who refused to meet his gaze. Slowly, he reached up to tilt their lips closer, breathing out, "I know what caro means. Why do you call me that?"</p>
<p>The Inquisitor didn't respond, instead leaning forward for a bruising kiss. Ezra kissed back for a moment, eventually breaking the kiss. "Why do you call me caro?"</p>
<p>"Does it matter?"</p>
<p>"Yes, it does. Because..." Ezra swallowed, voice quivering. "You don't just spend weeks trying to kill me, and suddenly call me <em>that</em>. Yeah, we've cuddled and talked... But why? Are you manipulating me, trying to turn me against my friends?"</p>
<p>The Inquisitor opened his mouth. Closed it. Looked away.</p>
<p>Something cold shot through him. "You kriffing <em>bastard</em>."</p>
<p>"Caro, I swear it's not-"</p>
<p>"Don't you caro me! You <em>used</em> me. I'm not your whore, <em>Grand Inquisitor</em>," he spat, reveling in the minor flinch. "Why should I listen to you?"</p>
<p>"Because I have grown fond of you," the Inquisitor hissed, baring his teeth. "But as <em>Grand Inquisitor</em>, I am closely monitored by Darth Vader."</p>
<p>"You told him about us?"</p>
<p>"I almost did, but..." The Inquisitor paused, lowering his head so their foreheads touched. "I've come to care for you. I <em>want</em> you, and not just for nightly trysts."</p>
<p>"Then leave the Empire and join us," Ezra said. "Join <em>me</em>."</p>
<p>"Your friends will not approve."</p>
<p>"We'll work through it. You helped us with our last two missions, so they won't hate you <em>that much</em>."</p>
<p>The Inquisitor sighed. "I will join you, but not yet; and when I do, there is something I need to talk to you about. There has also been word of Grand Moff Tarkin planning to visit Lothal in the next few weeks."</p>
<p>Ezra raised an eyebrow. "So?"</p>
<p>"He is the Governor of the Outer Rim, and a foe you should be wary of. As such, my presence would be more helpful there." At this, he paused, voice softening. "And means I can keep you safe."</p>
<p>"If I can handle you, I'm sure he'll be a piece of cake."</p>
<p>"Oh? I do hope you aren't planning on making <em>deals</em> with him," the Inquisitor rumbled, moving his head to nip at his ear.</p>
<p>Ezra shivered. "Only with you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's... eh? I don't know, I feel like I might have stuffed up Kanan's characterization a bit. Hopefully not.</p>
<p>(In reference to Season 4) I am quite enjoying making this all connect together, ever so slowly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>